The Devil's Curse
by MaiaLynn
Summary: Dawn, an orphan on the streets of the worst city in the world. Thalia, aka, Time Turner, a thirteen year old girl who's supposed to be crazy and knows more then she should. throw them together with the Bat-family and Young Justice team and you get complete and utter chaos. this is their story. more O.C.'s may come in later. rated T for some swearing and disillusioned world views
1. Prologue

Prologue: The end of the world

**Author's note: Yay! This is my second fanfic, please be nice! All reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: maybe someone will give me Young Justice for my B-day, but I don't currently own it.**

The rain pelted down around the small figure as she ran, mixing with the tears streaming from her purple eyes, her wild black hair streaming behind her. The small child, named for beginning, but herald of the end, raced from the ashes that had been her home for her entire six and a half years of life. She raced from the fire, the shredded corpses and the cracked earth. She ran from the destruction SHE had caused. Dawn, a now orphaned and homeless girl, ran away and disappeared into the treacherous streets of Blüdhaven.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mysterious Happenings

**Author's note: Ok, I know I'm not done with my other story yet, and I'm not sure how I'll manage two at once, but I'll do my best. This story won't really follow any episodes from young justice, but will contain the original team and bat! Family along with several O.C.'s This is were Robin is still Dick Grayson, Spitfire is still fighting and pretending to hate each other and Super Martian is still together. So pretty much season 1. No, I will not be doing Rob x Zee, I ship Rob x Babs. I will not be talked into anything different. Bashing is doubtful. Most if not all O.C.'s will join bat! Family. Some char's from later seasons may be called in for pairings, but will most likely not join the team. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice would be a great B- Day present, but I didn't get it. Oh well.**

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Rob! You hear the news?" Wally cried, zooming into the mountain and up to his best friend. Robin merely lifted an eyebrow and waited for his motor mouth friend to tell him what had him so excited. Wally, seeing the expression on Robin's face, sped on with the explanation, "Wellyouseethere'sthisvigilanteinBlüdhavenand nooneknowsanythingaboutthem-"

"Whoa! Slow down KF! I can't understand a word you're saying." Rob told his best, and most annoying, friend. Kid took a deep breath before beginning again, this time slow enough to be understood, though still fast.

"There's this new vigilante in Blüdhaven and no one knows anything about them! The police come and the bad guys are beaten senseless and tied up already! If the bad guys saw whoever it was, they aren't talking. In fact, the only thing any of them have said is: Armageddon. It's freaking people out. The press has started to call whoever it is Armageddon 'cause that's the only name they got. Does Bat's have any info?" Robin frowned for a moment.

"No, actually. Batman usually leaves our sister city alone. Something about one crime sink hole of a city being enough. This is the first I've heard of it, though batman probably has whatever the newspapers are saying plus some and just didn't think it important enough to share."

"Oh." Wally frowned deeply, before continuing hesitantly, "You know… there's this rumor going around about this Armageddon guy…"

"Yes?" Robin's interest was instantly piqued.

"They're saying… that not all the guys they find are alive. Sometimes, all they get is a positive I.D. of a corpse. Obviously guilty, but no clue of who did it."

"Really?" Robin was very curious now.

"Yea." KF nodded.

"I'm going to go ask Bats about this, ok?" Robin decided quickly, not even waiting for a response as he walked briskly out.

(The first Line Break of the new story!)

"Batman!" Robin called, walking into the bat cave, "What do you know about the vigilante Armageddon?" he asked, walking up to where Bruce was typing away at the bat computer. Bruce turned in his swivel chair, his cowl down as he worked.

"A wannabe hero with some skills but no refinement and very few morals." Bruce snapped out quickly. Robin frowned,

"What do you mean no refinement? They've got to be good if they've evaded capture this long."

"Not necessarily." Bruce told him, pulling up pictures of several crime scenes linked to Armageddon, "The patterning of bruises on the victims suggest street brawling, not martial arts. The only weapons found have been rusty nails, usually dulled and from what I've found used as brass knuckles by slipping them between the attackers fingers, and sharp pieces of glass or other rubble. The victims are tied up with their own clothes, torn into strips, and relieved of any cash or useful materials. Items like diamond necklaces or stolen goods are never taken. This leads me to believe the attacker is poor but doesn't enjoy stealing for kicks." He zoomed up onto one of the pictures, a thug's arm showing obvious signs of a bite mark, "This **should** have revealed the attacker immediately, but no match for the dental records were found. Fingerprints and even blood samples have also turned up, but for naught. There are no matches. The dead crime lords and thugs have only shown up where evidence of a lengthy battle and rather large amounts of an unidentified persons blood have shown up, most likely the elusive Armageddon. Whoever they are, there are no files. They technically don't exist. Until they decide to come out of the shadows, there's very little we can do."

"Very little, not nothing" Robin noticed. Batman only nodded in silent agreement.

"I'll find them eventually." Batman told Robin, "It's only a matter of time."

_Meanwhile, deep in the streets of Blüdhaven, a figure, wrapped in shadows and a ragged blanket peered into the gloom surrounding her, searching for threats. A deep cut, scabbed over now, ran from above her right ear, curved around her cheek and ended at her jawline. Seven years had passed since she first came here, and her purple eyes had become adept at finding danger. Four years ago, she'd begun to help those who were as unlucky as her, and hurting those who were as damned as she was. There was blood on her hands, innocent blood. It had stained them since she first fled to these streets. At Six and a half, her hands were already fouled with the blood of the innocent. Maybe, she could wash it away with the blood of the guilty. But then again, who was she to judge the guilty from the not? She could only destroy. She was Dawn. She was Armageddon._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new teammate

**Author's Note: Thanks to SilverMoonNymph for following this story, favoriting this story, favoriting me and reviewing! Also, thanks to Storylover4ever for following and favoriting this story! I have decided to do the same thing I am for my other story, where for the first ten follows, reviews or favorites I get, I'll update ASAP! That means I have five chappy's to write… four if you include this one. Oh well. Thank you all my kind readers! There will be several O.C.'s in this story, if something is confusing or difficult to follow, please tell me! I may have forgotten to add something important because I'm trying to keep the plot and characters straight!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to trick KF into stealing me ownership, but Artemis stopped him. Drat. Also, Thalia is my friend, Virgo A. Riesling's O.C. I have permission to use her!**

**Batman's POV**

I hate anonyms tip offs. Joker recently escaped, again, and some idiot managed to give me a tip that the girl in the cell next to him might be able to track him down. And they managed to get away without me I. them! Grrrr… might as well follow up the tip though. I reached Arkham quickly, sweeping in through the unlocked window of the cell I wanted. They really needed to tighten security, even if this was on the fifth floor. All thought of security was blown out of my mind at the sight in front of me. Lying in the cot in the bare room was a small girl, about Dick's age, if not younger. She had pale blond hair down to her waist, and dimly glowing blue eyes. She looked like a living skeleton, so thin you cold see the places where her broken bones had healed. Her hair looked like it was filled with static, from the descriptions of her "treatment", it probably was. I'd read her file; she'd been admitted at three for supposed 'clairvoyance'. The doctors of the time believed that they could shock it out of her, and so gave her the electric shock treatment. After awhile, she began showing violent tendencies, attacking the doctors who came in to "treat" her. Looking at her now, he didn't blame her. She looked like she could barely move, an I.V. was attached to her arm, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. He entered silently, but the girl, Thalia, he remembered, sat up abruptly and looked right at him. She jumped to her feet, grabbing the I.V. and looking for the entire world like she was going to hit him with it. From her record, she just might.

"Thalia." He called out to her, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they all say," she hissed. The amount of venom in her voice surprised him, "I don't listen to the whites, why should I listen to someone in black?"

"Because I have clear motives." He told her. She considered that for a moment, and he walked forward a bit. She noticed the movement and snapped back into a defensive position,

"And what is your motive?" she hissed.

"Information. I got a tip-off saying that you might know where the Joker went." She relaxed slightly at that, but then stiffened again.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked me, "and what will you do if I don't?"

"To prevent Joker from killing innocents. And I might be able to improve your conditions, maybe even get you out of here if you can prove to me that you're sane. And if you choose not to tell me, then I'll leave, follow up another lead." She considered that.

"Give me your hand." She told me, eyes guarded. Confused, I offered my gloved hand. She had no weapons, no way to hurt me or use my hand for her own gain. I wasn't even sure that was possible. She grabbed my hand with a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes moved under shut lids, she had closed them when she took my hand. It was like she was watching something that was painted on the inside of her skull. She released my hand, staggering, but straitened up again.

"He's in Blüdhaven." She told me, "But you wont find him 'till he strikes. Don't worry, someone else will stop him. Just keep an eye on the news. Joker will lead you straight to Armageddon, but please, listen to their side of the story before taking them in. You're mystery vigilante is not what you think." I lifted my eyebrow, how did she know all this? And why was she telling me? I asked the second question, "Because," she answered, "you're a good man- Bruce."

**That evening when the guards came around, one cell, which held Thalia Time Turner, was empty. The only thing found was a note- 'The girl is safe. I'm taking responsibility for her.' It was signed with a bat. A few months later, the team received a new member. She fought without abilities and was very thin, but could easily fend for herself. She had pale blond hair and dimly glowing blue eyes.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joker Vacations in Blüdhaven

**Author's Note: Love you all! Please, please review! I will take suggestions for this story! I need some plot Ideas! Help me out! This is the second update for the five I owe you guys! Also, Dawn speaks differently then I'm writing her thoughts, the slang of Blüdhaven has corrupted her English, but I've translated her thoughts to avoid confusion. When she speaks, I'll add translations. I've made it so that Blüdhaven speech is thick with slang so that it's impossible for outsiders to understand. That's why Dawn may on occasion call the team 'foreigners'. To her, unless they're from Blüdhaven, they're foreign.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to hack the bat-computer in order to steal ownership, but because I'm horrible with computers, I accidently made it blow up. Man, was Batman mad!**

**Dawn's POV**

Tired, cold, hungry. My recently broken arm was splinted with dirty rags, just like the ones that were wrapped around the open gash on my leg. I shifted in my make shift house, a corner of a collapsed building down I the slums. The bullet lodged in my shoulder from last month that I'd never managed to remove, and now the skin had healed over it, grated against the joint. Pretty normal, nothing horribly out of the normal wrong. In fact, I had painkillers! So this was above average. I clutched my only ragged blanket around me tighter. Man, it was cold. My black hoodie and torn jeans did little to keep off the chill. They were old and stained, and the only clothes I owned. My old T-shirt had recently become too holey to do any good, so I'd turned it into wrappings for my feet and wounds. It was good the hoodie was loose, when I pulled my hood up it was impossible to tell if I was a guy or a girl. It also helped that I wasn't terribly curvy, modest would be the best you could say. I heard a tide of murmurs coming from a band of homeless a street down. Rising to my feet, I dropped the blanket and limped over to the commotion. They wee clustered around this T.V. some rich dude had thrown out and they'd snagged. It was still in great working condition, and they were watching something.

"Free's, 'ut's on the clanker that ruckles up yer wagers?" I asked. **(Free is a word for homeless, ut is what, clanker means mechanical device, ruckles is unsettles and wager is tongue. 'What's on the T.V. that has you talking so much?' is what she asked.) **A middle-aged woman turned to me and gestured me over.

"Ruckleing paps, 'at's ut. Cume tael a geak 'or yerself." She told me. **(Ruckleing is unsettling, paps is news, 'at's is what's, cume is come, tael is take or steal, geak is look, 'or is for and yerself is yourself. She said 'unsettling news, that's what. Come take a look for yourself'.) **I did as she suggested and joined the huddle. On the screen was this idiot with green hair and a pale face. Seeing him, I cursed.

"The Devil's Devil demon's curse. He's a doozy black bat." There were sounds of agreement. **(Devil's devil is Blüdhaven's name for Batman. Demon curse means worst foe. Doozy is an all around insult of intelligence while black bat means a threat. She said 'Batman's worst enemy. He's an idiot, but dangerous.' Devil's devil demon curse has become a second name for the Joker.) **I frowned, I couldn't tell, but it looked like he was in top of one of **Blüdhaven's** buildings. I peered closer, yes; I could recognize the city skyline. What was the Joker, a Gotham baddie, doing in Blüdhaven? He seemed to be speaking, so I tried to listen.

"Good citizens of Blüdhaven!" he began. I snorted, I fell under neither of those categories, "For the _wonderful_ holiday of April fools day, I have decided to take a vacation away from that blasted bat." He frowned, and his voice became lower at that last part. Damn, he was hard to understand through the Gotham dialect. Why didn't he bother to learn Blüdhaven? It would make listening to him SO much easier. Was blasted bat his way of saying Devil's devil? He began smiling again, "And for this holiday, I have devised a wildly fun party plan!" Man, why couldn't he speak like a normal person? I was almost 100% sure he wasn't having a mafia meeting. Why did he use party then? He continued, "I have planted BOMBS all over the city! Only one is real though! However, if you manage to find the real bomb and deactivate it, I have planted a fake hotdog vendor cart that will flood the city with laughing gas! If you stop the gas, the bomb goes off! And if I get bored, I have the remote for both!" He shouted in glee, waving a purple box with two green buttons it. Dawn couldn't really understand the plan, why did he have to talk so weird? But she got that it was bad, it was illegal, and from the skyline, she could tell where he was. She stood up, pulling up her hood and jogged off towards where he was broadcasting. Forget April fools day, it was Dooms day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: And Armageddon is revealed to the World

**Author's Note: This is the third update! Two more to go! There are still 9 slots for reviews, 9 for follows and 7 for favorites in my deal! Let's fill 'em up! Again- I AM taking suggestions for how this story has gone. I've nearly met the end of what I've planned, but I know it's not the end! Please, please, please! Give me you're wonderful and creative idea's! You will get credit!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to manipulate Robin into getting me ownership… but he saw right threw me. T_T**

**Dawn's POV**

I was kind of regretting my idiotic oath to bring justice no matter what happened to me. I mean, it sounded really good, and I have no intention of breaking it, but this life had to have shaved ten years off my life between the injuries and exposer. Good thing my family had natural longevity. I don't k now of a single one of my relatives who died before ninety of natural causes. I mean, plenty have died of unnatural causes… crap. That brought up memories. The first time I killed, the blood, the destruction, and the charred bodies. The familiar, loving faces twisted in pain and horror. My family. I shook it off; I couldn't dwell on that now. The Devil's devil's demon curse was not someone I could fight while distracted. I had to focus, no matter how hard it was. No matter how hard the memories pulled. My leg ached, and my arm was next to useless. Not to mention the bullet in my shoulder was limiting my range of movement. I doubted I would leave this fight alive, but I would take my enemy with me. I just hoped I didn't take Blüdhaven down as well. For all the cruelty she had shown me, she was still my mam. **(Mam is a way of saying hometown in Blüdhaven)** I loved her, and I wanted to fix her. Unfortunately, I had a way of breaking everything I touched. I hoped, that just this once, I could use that destruction to build safety in my mam. I wanted to use my curse, my damnation, to deliver her.

I reached the building that Joker was on. He definitely had a sense of the dramatic; it was the tallest building in the city. I began the grueling climb up. My leg burned, my shoulder was grating against the bullet every time I stretched it towards the next rung on the fire escape and my broken arm screamed in agony every time I trusted my weight to it, but I kept going. A few floors up, I went through a window and started on the stairs. It was a rather classy building, which was why I couldn't just stroll through the front door and I couldn't take the elevator, it could be stopped and it was more likely someone would see me. So stairs it was. Even though there were 98 floors. My legs were going to be next to useless after this. Maybe the Devil's devil would come to challenge Joker. Or I could hit him in a surprise attack. I slipped out my 'brass knuckles' from my hoodie pocket. Nails, scavenged from the wrecked buildings in the slums. I had two sets, one dulled, one not. I pulled out the sharp ones. Four sharp, full-length nails, slipped between my fingers, which then clenched in a fist. Lethal if I hit the right spot, seriously painful, even debilitating, if I didn't. I also pulled out the sharp shard of glass I had scavenged as well. I had wrapped one of the rags from my shirt around the slender base, forming a makeshift hilt. The glass was thick, with a ragged edge and a wicked point, still bloodstained from my last fight. My hood was up, concealing my face. I'm sure I was about to be broadcasted on T.V., but with the hood up it wouldn't matter. I was ready to do battle with the Devil.

**Robin's POV**

The team was watching T.V. on the widescreen at the cave. It was a normal day; well, normal for us at least. Meaning that M'gann had made the kitchen explode, Wally had gotten shot at by Artemis for using super-speed to mess up her hair, Kaldur had spent the time they weren't training at the bottom of the pool, Super Boy was acting Emo because he had broken the remote control to the gaming system **again, **and I had given everyone heart attacks on the acrobatic equipment. So, not normal by anyone else's standards but typical for us. We had gathered in the living room for some well-earned relaxation and turned on the T.V. Suddenly, the screen fizzed with static electricity and the picture changed. I jumped when I saw Joker, but he didn't seem to be in Gotham. I studied the skyline, I didn't recognize it. As I listened to his speech with horror, I realized he was in Blüdhaven! There was no hero there! Not unless you counted the elusive Armageddon, and I didn't think he'd show himself on a T.V. show being broadcasted worldwide! Not to mention, the plan was foolproof! Take out one factor, and the other blows up in your face!

"Relax." I heard a voice behind me, "It'll be taken care of." I turned and saw the newest addition to the team. I was a bit uncertain about her, she was skinny, skeletal even, and though she claimed to be the same age as me, she looked younger. She told us to call her Time Turner; she didn't give a real name. I know, of course, that it's Thalia, but Batman was the one that brought her and she is staying with us.

"How can you say that?" I asked, "Joker has the whole city hostage and there's no real hero there. She smiled knowingly. Another annoying thing about her, she seems to know absolutely everything! And I have yet to see her be wrong. This prediction was pushing it though.

"Just watch. And there is a hero there, even if you won't acknowledge it."

"Do you mean Armageddon?" I asked.

"Who else?" The sarcasm was so thick you could practically taste it. I rolled my eyes, which were hidden under the mask, and turned back to the screen. The Joker babbled on for about twenty more minutes, before giving the chilling phrase we'd all been waiting for.

"I'm getting bored." His voice had sunk, the way it always did when he was pissed off, and "Some entertainment better be on the way." As if on cue, the hatchway for stair access opened and a slight figure in ragged jeans and a black hoodie emerged. They were bent over their knees, huffing. "And who are you?" Joker sang. The figure raised a hand, as if signaling the joker to wait. Who was this guy? Didn't he understand how dangerous this was? Joker obviously did not like being made to wait. He sprang forward, punching the dude in the face and they went sprawling backwards. They stood up, and the hood fell back, revealing wild black curls, loose in the wind, bright purple eyes at a slight tilt, tinted olive skin and a red, puckered scar, obviously still new, tracing from above the right ear to the jaw. They straitened, and said one word, one that told all.

"Armageddon." Wally broke the silence,

"I didn't know Armageddon was a chick!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Collision of Two Worlds

**Author's note: Ok, I know these chapters are coming out slower than I would like, but I've been REALLY busy lately. Thanks to SilverMoonNymph for reviewing and to STicker55 for following! That's two more chapters I owe you, so the total is now up to three after this one! There are now 8 slots for reviews, 8 for follows and 7 for favorites! Keep it up! More you fill the slots, faster I update! And I was serious about needing ideas for how this story should go.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to talk Dawn into stealing ownership for me, but I don't speak very good Blüdhaven. I'm pretty sure she said she wasn't a thief though, and called me some nasty names.**

**Dawn's POV**

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap' was the only thing running through my head when my hood got knocked down. I wasn't scared of the government, I'd disappeared seven and a half years ago, and so I was legally dead about six months ago. Not to mention, because I traveled so much in my youth, pretty much all the information on me had been paper, and was obliterated in the destruction that had claimed my family. Meaning, the Gov. had no info on me, there was no place of residence because I was homeless, and no one would search the slums for any reason, especially not me. No, what I was worried about were the villains I'd pissed off as Armageddon. The crime bosses who'd escaped from jail, the lackeys I beat up, even the homeless people I knew. Any of them could find me now; I wasn't exactly indistinguishable what with the purple eyes and new scar. Damn that knife fighter for giving me this. I tried to play it cool though; I could worry about my secret I.D. later. It wasn't like I had that much to lose anyways, or any one the close to me the villains could target. I stood up, I'd have to fight the devil himself now, I prayed, but not for my life, or even for victory. No, I prayed that I would be able to take down this monster with me, without use of my curse.

**Robin's POV**

Once we got over the shock of finding out Armageddon was a girl, well, except Time Turner, she didn't seem surprised at all, Batman came in.

"Let's get going team. We need to get to Blüdhaven." He told us in a monotone.

"Why?" Wally asked, "Armageddon seems to have it under control." I rolled my eyes,

"She's injured dude." I told him.

"Really? How can you tell?" he asked, confused. I rolled my eyes again.

"She's limping and there are bloodstains on her right pant leg, the one she's favoring. Her arm is splinted and she's avoiding using it and she winces slowly every time she shifts her other shoulder. Not to mention she's out of breath and already on the defensive. I'm pretty sure her injuries are bad enough that any of us would be on bed rest. She also doesn't have shoes, and from what I can see, clean bandages either. Her feet must be terribly cut up, if surprised she can even walk." Robin told him. The rest of the team was slack jawed.

"And she's fighting Joker?" Artemis squeaked.

"We have to help her!" M'gann was going into over protective mode. I turned back to the screen just in time to see Joker swipe his knife across her neck. She jumped back, the wound obviously wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding heavily.

"And we have to hurry." I told them grimly.

**Dawn's POV**

When Joker sliced my neck, I thought it was over. I jumped away and brought my hand to my neck. The wound wasn't deep, it hadn't reached my windpipe, for which I was thankful, but it was bleeding heavily. I had to wrap this up before blood loss made me useless. I didn't even have time to bandage it. The faintest glimmer of an idea started up in my head. I looked it over and felt kind of sorry for whoever would have to clean it up. I walked forward slowly, trying to drive Joker closer to the edge of the building. From the corner of my eye, I saw a shimmer in the air, as if something was distorting the light. I shook it off as a blood loss induced hallucination. God knows I've had enough of _those_. I attacked, driving him backwards. I landed a punch with my nailed hand to his shoulder, driving in the weapons deep. I heard the crack of bone and smiled to myself. Until I realized the nails were stuck and wouldn't come out. With the bullet in my shoulder and the lack of blood, I couldn't muster the strength to yank the nails out! I let go of them and skipped back quickly, but my hesitation gave Joker the opening he needed. He struck hard and I skidded backwards, right into a broken pipe! The sharp edge cut into my throat, forming a bloody upside down crescent the attached to the slash Joker had already given me, right over where the Adams apple would be on a boy. I screamed in pain, which was a mistake, because it made the blood flow faster and my neck burn even worse. It felt like I'd swallowed Hell and the fire had lodged in my windpipe. The edges of my vision darkened and spots appeared in front of my eyes as I staggered to my feet, blood staining the front of my hoodie crimson. I charged the Joker, grabbing him around the middle and hurling myself off the building, pulling him with me, barley noticing the knife he'd buried in my gut. As I plummeted to my death, taking the Devil with me, the last thing I felt before the darkness took me was an upwards jerk, as if something had caught me. But that was impossible; nothing was there after all…

**Robin's POV**

In the Bio ship we got there just in time to see Armageddon burry the nails clenched in her fist into Jokers shoulder. We watched in horror as she was forced to let go of them and was sent flying backwards, into the razor sharp edge of a broken pipe. She screamed, and I felt relieved she was still alive, that girl had some luck. Two blows directly over her windpipe with sharp objects and still breathing. She staggered to her feet as we landed in cameo mode, about to join the fight. Time Turner stiffened,

"M'gann." She whispered. M'gann looked at her questioningly, "get ready to fly. And fast." Was all she would say. The team turned back to the fight just in time to see Armageddon sprint forward, hurling herself into the Joker and impaling herself on the knife he thrust into her stomach. Not even slowing down she dragged him over the edge of the building with her, both plummeting down the ninety-eight floors to certain doom. M'gann took off after them, I ran over to the edge they'd fallen from. I had just seen a girl who looked about my age throw herself off a building with most likely fatal injuries to take down a man who had threatened her city. It made what I did every day pale in comparison. I breathed a sigh of relief as M'gann dragged both Armageddon and the Joker up onto the roof. I quickly handcuffed Joker as M'gann lay Armageddon down on the roof. She was unconscious, not that I could blame her.

"Get her in the Bio ship." I ordered, "She'll need medical attention immediately." Time turner sprinted over, and Super Boy lifted her into the ship. When she was lying down, Time turner started bandaging her injuries to halt the blood flow.

"Hurry." She told M'gann grimly, "Or she won't make it."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle for Life

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! I had a mild case of writers block and a huge all day babysitting job and lots and lots of fencing and I had to go to the gym and I'M SORRY! I kept meaning to update, but I kept getting sidetracked. *****Bows head in shame***** I know I owe you guys a ton of chapters and I left it on such an awful cliffhanger last time so I swear I'll really try to update faster! It may not be as fast as I like cause school starts Monday and my coach is pouring on the fencing practice, but I will update every chance I get! Thank you so much A-Bookworm-Named-Steph for following this story, and you too TsubakiHana for favoriting! Also, thanks for reviewing again SilverMoonNymph for reviewing again! (You all should follow her example!) I'm so sorry I didn't give you your chapters sooner! Adding the three chapters I owe them, plus the three from before and subtracting this one, I now owe you guys five chapters! I'll get cracking on that… there are now 7 slots for follows, 7 for reviews and 6 for favorites. Take advantage of 'em! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to get Joker to hold Gotham ransom for ownership, but he didn't get that you have to WAIT to unleash the mayhem in order to collect ransom.**

**Normal POV**

To say Superman was surprised when he saw the Young Justice team rushing out of the bio ship at top speeds towards the med wing with someone; he didn't get a good look on one of those rolling cots would be an understatement. Being a journalist, he didn't often watch the news, so he had no idea what was going on. He thought one of the team had been injured. Quite worried, he followed them to the medical area. Entering the room, he did a quick head count to see who had been injured and was baffled when the whole team, even the newest addition, was standing in the waiting room outside where, from the blinking light over the door, intense medical care was being administered to whomever had been wheeled in.

"What happened?" he asked, very confused, "Why were you out? Who was hurt?" an awful thought occurred to him, "It wasn't a civilian, was it?" It was Robin, who spoke up,

"Not exactly…" he told the man of steel, "It was Armageddon."

"The mystery vigilante?" Superman had NOT expected that, but after his initial shock, his expression hardened, "I need to speak with him. Hero's have a no killing code that he's broken. Honestly, I'd expect a grown man to be more mature-"

"Armageddon isn't a grown man." Robin cut him off.

"So another child hero then? Doesn't he realize that you can get hurt in this business? Just take now for example!"

"Superman." Kalder stopped his rant, "Armageddon is more than aware of the risks. She is not a child, playing hero. I just saw her impale herself on a knife and hurl herself off a ninety-eight story building, dragging the Joker with her and fully expecting to die. Don't accuse someone until you have the full story." Superman was in shock, to say the least.

"Hurled off a building? She?!" Kaldur nodded,

"Armageddon is a girl who appears to be around Robin's age." Superman stumbled to a chair and sat down.

"Injuries? And circumstance?" he croaked. Kaldur nodded,

"She engaged Joker with a broken arm and injured leg, a deep gash from ankle to knee running up it. In the fight her throat was cut twice and she was stabbed in the gut, after suffering extreme blood loss."

"Why was she fighting Joker?" Superman asked, "I thought she was from Blüdhaven? And that Joker was a Gothamite?" The team looked at each other.

"You need to watch the news." They decided.

(Line break, it's pacing… doesn't do well with tense situations.)

Black Canary was in the med wing, working on the elusive Armageddon. The extent of her injuries along with the girl's age shocked her. It was worse though when the hoodie was removed. The vast number of scars nearly made her sick, and she was used to working with violent situations! Several misaligned limbs showed proof of broken bones that had been splinted wrong, if at all, and the girl's fingers would most likely have to be re-broken to straighten them so she could use them without pain. There wasn't an inch of skin that didn't have a scar, and the bottoms of Armageddon's feet were shreds of bloody skin. The scars got the worst at the backs of her hands and forearms, sometimes the individual scars weren't even visible, just masses of white scar tissue standing out against the lightly olive skin. Black Canary had seen at least five different bullet wounds and multiple burns. The areas on Armageddon's hands and feet that weren't scarred or bleeding were covered in thick calluses. This girl had led a difficult life, and if Black Canary couldn't stabilize her, that life would end here. Armageddon's heartbeat had become erratic and she was going into shock. Black Canary had her hooked up to two blood transfusions as well as an I.V. and breathing mask, but things were still dicey. She was currently stitching up the stomach wound; it had missed the vital organs, thank god, but had bled a lot as well as being deep and rather wide. She had just finished with the neck wounds, they had missed the windpipe by less than half an inch, any deeper and they would have been fatal no matter what medical attention the girl got. Black Canary finished with the gut wound and stepped back, wiping her forehead and checked the vitals. The heartbeat and breathing had evened out, and it looked like she was stable. Bedridden for a very long time, not to mention the currently not life threatening issues, such as her bones and other half healed injuries, would need to be looked at, but Armageddon was alive. And was most likely staying that way.

Black Canary opened the med wing door, and was faced with several very worried team of adolescents. She lifted a hand, silencing the insistent yammering of 'is she ok?' 'Who is she?' and 'what's the extent of her wounds?'

"She's ok for now." Black Canary told them quietly, "She's stable and will live. As far as I can tell, she's suffering from malnutrition, infection from several half healed wounds as well as the broken arm and injured leg and the wounds she gained in the fight. Several of her bones will need to be re-broken in order to straighten them, but she'll pull through." There was a sigh of relief from the team, though none of them really knew why. They had just met this girl, knew nothing about her other than rumors and conjecture and hadn't even spoken one word to each other. Maybe it was her dedication, the way she faced Joker even badly injured, or the way she tried to sacrifice herself to save her city and bring down her enemy. Something made them want her to live though, and those prayers had been answered.

"Can we see her?" M'gann asked in a hushed tone. Black Canary nodded,

"But she wont be awake." She told them. They nodded in understanding and filed in, "You have an hour," B.C. told them, "After that she's going in for x-rays." The team nodded in understanding. After they left, she sagged against the door way and Superman made his way over to her.

"She's ok." Black Canary whispered, "She didn't have to die. It wasn't too late for her to be saved. She won the battle."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Flawed skeleton

**Author's Note: Yay! More reviews, favorites and follows! Thanks to animefreakv23 for following and extra thanks to .Souls for favoriting and REVIEWING! Lets give them both a big round of applause! Ok, school just started so updating will get a little hectic. Which sucks 'cause I now owe you guys seven chapters! I will update as often as possible and definitely over weekends! Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I almost bargained Dawn away to Death so he would give me ownership, (after all, death takes all,) but Black Canary stopped me.**

**Normal POV**

Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Green Arrow were all present when the results of the X-rays came back. Utter silence fell as they viewed the mangled skeleton.

"How can she even move?" Black Canary whispered, "The scaring on the bones… these must be excruciating, and some of these bones… I'm surprised they haven't shattered yet, and they don't look like they'll last much longer. In a few weeks, walking maybe beyond her, for the rest of her life." Green Arrow turned to Batman,

"This girl beats you for scars, both in and out, by miles! Heck, she beats THALIA and Thalia has pretty much everyone in the league beat! Hasn't she ever heard of a hospital? And she can't have been at this for too long, she's a teenager for Christ's sake! How did she get this many scars?"

"I ran a diagnostic." Batman told them in a monotone, "The only thing I found resembling anything even related to a match was a girl presumed dead for the last seven and a half years, legally so seven months ago. If this were the only match, no hospital would accept her. And traces of her actions have been present for the last four years. The time frame for the girl I found doesn't really match up for Armageddon either, the girl was supposed to have died over three years before any record of the mystery vigilante showed up at all, but basic description does match. There are no fingerprints to compare and the dental is so out of date it's practically useless, but the picture and presumed age are similar, along with location. It would also give motivation, though even I don't know what caused the 'accident'."

"Accident?" Red Tornado asked robotically. Batman nodded,

"This girl's name was Dawn Skylairg, she was part of 'Believe it or Not, Other Worldly Oddities. Ring any bells?" Superman turned to Batman,

"You mean the freak show that was obliterated along with everything within a ten-mile radius?" Batman nodded again,

"It was an international circus, featuring meta-humans who struggled to fit in with the normal world. 'Freak show' doesn't describe it very well, because all the performers were volunteers, happy to show off their skills. Seven and a half years ago, they were camping about fifteen miles off Blüdhaven, they were to enter the city the next day to preform, and there was… something. An exact ten-mile radius in all directions was pure destruction. Not a single inch of the circumference went so much as one centimeter over or under ten miles. Nothing was left standing; it was completely flattened, like someone had dropped a nuclear bomb and all the force had been contained in that area. The only remains of any kind of wreckage at all were the caravans of Other Worldly Oddities. It was burning and filled with mangled, half disintegrated corpses. Only one survivor was found, a badly injured three-year old. Only one other body was unaccounted for." Batman pulled up a picture of a gleeful six year old, smiling brightly with cheerful eyes and an air that radiated pure joy. Black Canary couldn't suppress an awww at the sight of the cute little girl, purple eyes bright and black hair tossed in a wild tangle of curls. "Hers." Batman finished.

(Line break of pure awesomeness!)

Alfred was shocked when Batman called him to ask him to set up the med bay. He was also very, very worried. However, he did as asked and set up the doctor equipment, silently praying that no one was hurt too badly, that it was just Daddy-Bat's paranoia. When the bat mobile pulled in, he nearly ran to it, but that would be unseemly. So he stood, a polite distance away and waited. He was surprised when Robin did his customary flip out of the car and Alfred could see no injuries, even more so when Batman rose and glided to the passenger door. Did they have Batgirl with them? Was that who was hurt? When Batman pulled out a stretcher that had the wheels folded in so it would fit in the car along with mobile monitors and stabilizing equipment, Alfred nearly had a heart attack.

"Sir?" he asked, composing himself.

"We need the surgery equipment out. And item T106." Alfred could only stare for a minute, why on earth would he need _that?_ But he did as asked, Bruce never, or nearly never, asked for something unnecessary. So he got item T106. T106 was a recent invention of Bruce's, a titanium alloy bone, and hollow. It was meant to be injected with stem cells to form marrow and covered in a coat of host cell, then implanted into a body as a replacement bone. The cells on the bone kept the body from rejecting it, and the marrow allowed it to function as a normal bone with no side effects other than an increase in weight. He entered the med wing to find the necessary cells already prepped. Alfred set up the required bones, they would be fully operational in two hours, and headed over to the operation table, where he found an unfamiliar girl.

"Civilian?" he asked, shocked, but Batman shook his head.

"Armageddon." He grunted, which surprised Alfred even more. But that was nothing compared to how he felt a minuite later when Batman handed him the X-rays.

"My God…" he murmmered. Batman made a sound that sounded like agreement.

"Can you fix her?" Bruce asked. Alfred studied the X-ray.

"I can try." He finally answered. Batman and Robin paced outside the med wing as Armageddon underwent surgery. Nearly twenty three hours later Alfred left the room and sagged against the door, wiping his forehead.

"She's done. She's fixed."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Thalia?

**Author's Note: this is kind of a filler chapter, but it needed some comical relief. Don't expect Thalia to be much comical relief in the future. At least, not if it's not at other's expense.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? It makes me sad.**

**Normal POV**

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. Batman looked up.

"Yes?"

"Where is Mistress Thalia?" Bruce froze, "Well?"

"…"

"Speak up please Master Bruce. I cannot understand your excuse."

"There wasn't room in the car."

**Back at the Mountain**

Thalia tapped her foot impatiently, as she had been doing for the past sixteen hours straight, much to Wally's annoyance.

"There and right back." She muttered, "Wouldn't take more than an hour or two he swore. Now here I am nearly a FULL DAY LATER and he's STILL NOT HERE. I knew I should have stowed away under the seats."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Awakening

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taking so long to update! I'm drowning in homework and couldn't start writing until I finished! T.T Thanks to kakashiluckyblackcat for favoriting! Now I owe you guys seven chapters again… there are currently 6 slots for follows, 6 for reviews and 4 for favorites before the deal runs out! Let's see how fast you can fill them! Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. How many times do I have to tell you that?**

**Normal POV**

Waking up for Dawn was an interesting experience. Before she even opened her eyes, she knew something was seriously wrong. She ached all over, but compared to her norm she wasn't in any pain at all. Her head felt fuzzy, and she was so _very_ tired. Normally, she was a light sleeper, waking up instantly and alert, and her body was used to as little as two hours sleep a night. The most she ever got was five, and several times she had to pull all nighters. There was absolutely no reason she should be feeling groggy. Also, she was lying on something… soft? It had been _so_ long since she'd been this comfortable. She was also warm, which NEVER happens. Even in the middle of summer when the days were broiling hot, the nights had a bighting wind that her wreck of a home did little to keep out, and the slums seemed to keep a permanent chill from the shadows they were steeped in. A strange sound met her ears, a shrill beeping. _'Bomb?' _she thought frantically and pried her eyes open, only to be temporarily blinded. It was very, very white. And bright.

'Great.' She thought, 'I've died. This must be heaven. How'd it happen? Oh yea- I was fighting Joker and jumped off a skyscraper pulling him with me. Maybe because I sacrificed my self they let me into heaven. I thought I was going straight to Hell. Or I would at least have a few centuries in Purgatory. Hey… does this mean I can see my family again?' That was when a young girl with pale blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow.

"Drimnot?" she asked. **(Drimnot is Blüdhaven for awake)**

"Ye mirror me tongue?" I croaked, **(Mirror means know or understand, tongue is language. She said 'you know my language?')**

"Blüdhaven's me madré. Been pathed for clocks, but last mirror her tongue." **(Madré means mother and is used to reference the place you were raised, pathed means traveling, clock means time, in plural [clocks] it means a long time. When used in past tense, [clocked] means soon or not long ago. Last means still or remain. She said 'I was raised in Blüdhaven. I've been gone a long time but still know her language.') **Dawn nodded in understanding,

"My core been clouded?" Dawn asked, **(Core means heart or soul, the essence of a person. Cloud means heaven or death, passing on. She just asked 'am I dead.')**

"Nay," was the answer received, "brushed the reaper's hair, but ran. Yer souped. In a needling house." The girl told Dawn, **(Brushed hair means came close, reaper means death or dying, a more violent term than clouded. Ran means escaped, souped means drugged and a needling house is a hospital or medical wing, pretty much anywhere they practice medicine. She said 'No, you came close to dying but got away. You're on painkillers. In a hospital.') **Dawn looked around, curious. She'd never been in a needling house before. She'd been born in her family's caravan and never had an injury that needed hospitalization before the incident, and afterwards she'd had no money or insurance to get treatment and was presumed dead. Officially dead several months ago. No one would believe her if she told him or her her name, and she had no other official name to use. It was very white, and looked cleaner than anything she's _ever_ seen. Not that she'd seen anything especially clean, her family had been far from neat and the streets weren't exactly sanitary. She tried to sit up, but felt especially _heavy_ for some reason, like she was wearing chains. It had happened once, stupid slavers. She had made sure to beat them extra hard. "Grav, ye were ragged. Shadows be passin clocked. They no mirror us tongue. 'Ut tongues can ye wag in?" **(Grav means stay down or pulled down, ragged means really tired or badly injured. Shadows are vigilantes and passin means coming. Wag is derived from wagers, which if you remember, means tongues, and wags means speak. She said, 'stay down, you were badly injured. Vigilantes will be coming soon. They don't speak our language. What other languages can you speak?' Also, because it was Blüdhaven that corrupted Dawn's speech patterns, any other languages she speaks will be standard. Underlined will be foreign languages.)**

"Romani, Scandinavian and Blüdhaven flow smooth 'ey were me bloods' tongues, shattered French, Spanish and Italian with me madré's trace." Dawn answered. **(Flow smooth means fluent, blood means family, usually parents, shattered means bits and pieces and madré's trace means with the accent of where she was raised [Blüdhaven]. She said, 'I'm fluent in in Romani, Scandinavian and Blüdhaven, they were my parents native languages, I know bits and pieces of French Spanish and Italian but they have Blüdhaven's dialect.') **The girl thought for a moment, then replied,

"They wag in Romani. Wag in that." **(I think you can figure it out from past speech. I try not to repeat words I've already explained.)** Dawn nodded, and faced the door as it creaked open, ready to face her fate.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First Introductions

**Author's Note: Ok, I'll definitely be updating every weekend and I'll try to during the week, but it'll be hard. Stupid homework. Now, I really am serious about needing suggestions for this story! I will even take O.C.'s! If I don't get some feedback on this, I'm going to run into a dead end and this story will be delayed! Please tell me I'm not the only one who wants this. I can manage a few more chapters before I run dry, but PLEASE! LET ME USE YOUR WONDERFUL IMAGINATIONS! YOU WILL GET CREDIT! I now owe you six stories! There are still 6 slots for follows, 6 for reviews and 4 for favorites if you want to force me to update! Please fill them up!**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone know what sodbag scummer is? Dawn called me it when I tried to talk her into stealing me ownership again… She seems really against it.**

**Dawn's POV**

When the door creaked open, I felt insanely nervous. After all, these were shadows! And I had broken the only rule in being a shadow, 'Do not kill.' Really though, I had to! I hoped they understood that… However, when the large man dressed as a bat with an air of intimidation around him walked in, my heart nearly stopped.

"The Devil's Devil…" I breathed. My breathing picked up, I was nearly hyperventilating! This was THE Devil's Devil! Who plunged into the heart of the darkness and made light! Who faced the worst the world had to offer and WON! Who fought shadows with shadows, fear with fear and turned darkness into hope! I whirled to the strange girl who spoke my tongue.

"The Devil's Devil! Ye ender rustled the shadow 'as the Devil's Devil!" **(Ender=never, rustled=mentioned, 'Batman! You never mentioned the vigilante was the Batman!') **She just shrugged, then answered,

"Shadow be shadow, Devil's Devil or nay. Ye nay kested." **(Kested means asked. 'A vigilante is a vigilante, Batman or not. You didn't ask.')** I could only stare at her. That was the kind of thing you mentioned even if no one asked! I turned to the Devil's Devil and noticed that his little bird was beside him, and that they both had rather blank looks on their faces. It was then I remembered that the girl had mentioned they didn't speak Blüdhaven. I quickly switched to Romani.

"Hello" I told them lamely. They both started,

"How do you know that we speak this language?" The Devil's Devil asked suspiciously, "Do you speak English? What were you speaking earlier?" I coughed nervously, he was intimidating!

"The girl told me you spoke Romani. It was my mother's language, I grew up speaking it. I do technically speak English, but with a Blüdhaven dialect. That was what you heard earlier." The Devil's Devil looked at me suspiciously, but let it pass. Apparently, he believed me, thank god too, I don't know what I'd do if he didn't.

"Who are you?" he asked. That was a tricky question, so I went with the easier answer.

"Armageddon" I told him, "Vigilante of Blüdhaven." He didn't seem surprised, only nodded, like he already knew that.

"I meant who you are when you don't patrol the streets. What's your real name? Where do you live? How old are you? Who are your parents? Who taught you?"

"No one taught me." I answered him truthfully, "I learned on the job. My parents are dead. I never stop patrolling the streets, because that's where I live. Where I have lived for over seven years now. I'm fourteen years old. My name is Dawn Skilairg."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Interrogation

**Author's Note: Thanks' to AnimeFreak67 for following and favoriting! Also, special thanks to .Souls for reviewing! I think it's a great idea! I might have to edit it though… after all, they did see her throw herself off a building. Wally can be pretty thick though, and it sounds really cool! Please, all my other viewers follow .Souls' example and send me ideas! Thank you and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of disclaimer ideas… I don't own it.**

Foreign languages. Other than Blüdhaven

**Normal POV**

For a brief moment, Batman could only stare at Dawn. In his head, he was chuckling a bit; the one hit he found that he had no real proof to back up his claim and was a girl who was legally dead, was right. Somewhere, the gods were laughing. Of course, he couldn't chuckle out loud; he had an image to maintain! His whole career in crime fighting was based on fear. He could back it up, yes, but fear of the Batman stopped half the crimes before they happened. He fixed Dawn with a stern glare.

"I'm going to have to bring you in to see the other League members so we can ask you some questions." And she smiled at him. Smiled! When he was being stern! Only Robin did that, and then only when Robin knew he wasn't _really_ mad. Why was she smiling?

"That can't be nearly as scary as talking to you. I've always wanted to mouth off to the blue Boy Scout. And see how patient some of the other Leaguer's are." Dawn told him. Oh, that was why. He was surprised, most children looked up to Clark. "Hey Birdie!" she called to Robin.

"Yes?" he asked, rather confused.

"Wanna bet on how long they can put up with me before becoming obviously annoyed? Loser has to do winner a favor. With limits of course. No killing, self harm or something that is disrespectful of your personal boundaries. I say 10 min." Robin grinned,

"Heck yea! I bet twenty. Boy-scout can be VERY patient when he wants to."

""Deal." Dawn grinned, "I got my favor all picked out."

"Bring it." Robin chuckled. Batman watched the interaction with amusement, the two got along very well. It was nice to see Robin laugh like this. His amusement turned to worry, if this girl was guilty, would Robin lose someone else? Before they even had a chance at friendship? The thought saddened him. Well, perhaps because she was heroing, some rules could be bent. He highly doubted that she would be tossed in jail; after all, she did have good intentions- didn't she?

**(Here is the epic-ness line break!)**

After Alfred- in a domino mask and introduced as Agent A- had helped explain to Dawn her medical condition and the fact that she now had metal bones, Batman beamed Dawn, Thalia, him and Robin up to the watch tower. And aliens, cant forget the aliens. Dawn, because her new bones were so much heavier than her old ones, was confined to a wheel chair and was attached to an I.V. She looked around in awe as they passed the giant window peering out into space. They arrived at the meeting room, and all the main Leaguers were there. Wonder Woman sat beside Superman, who was chatting with Black Canary on his other side while Green Arrow tried to get her attention. Martian Man-hunter was deep in a conversation with the Flash; actually, he appeared to be telling Flash off for something. Dawn caught the word Oreo, but due to her limited grasp of proper English, couldn't tell what they were talking about. Batman cleared his throat and everyone turned to them.

"This is Armageddon." Batman told them, getting straight to the point, "Her real name is Dawn Skilairg." Wonder Woman opened her mouth to ask a question, but Batman held up a hand to silence her, "Yes, this is the girl whose file I found as the closest possible hit when we had her description. She is an orphan and a street urchin. However, she has also broken our most sacred law. She has killed." There were gasps from the gathered hero's,

"Are you sure? " Black Canary asked, "After all, she is still a child. How old is she?"

"Fourteen." Batman told them, and shock was evident on many faces. "And yes, I am sure. I have fingerprint records and dental matches along with blood work, and she still had the murder weapon. Batman pulled out the jagged piece of glass with the cloth wrapped around the bottom that Dawn had used as a knife. There was still blood spattered across the blade. Green Arrow looked rather ill at the sight, and Flash seemed to be in shock. Superman spoke up,

"What do we do about this?" he seemed to be in conflict, nothing justified murder, but the girl was so young! Only a year older than Robin, and younger than most the Young Justice team.

"We ask her why she did it. We try to understand the circumstances and the motivation before we judge, and then we decide how to handle it." There were murmurs of agreement with this course of action. Batman turned to Dawn, who felt a bit lost. None of this made sense! She had heard her name… but then they said sacred… what did church have to do with this? And why did they drag law into it? How was gang territory in anyway related to the subject? And why on earth was her trusty knife on the table?!

"We need to ask you some questions about the people you killed as Armageddon." Batman told her. She nodded in understanding, before a thought occurred to her,

"Even if all these people speak Romani, I don't want to tell my story in my mother's language. And I highly doubt they speak Blüdhaven."

"Then how will we get the answers we need?" Batman asked her. Dawn nodded at Thalia,

"She speaks Blüdhaven. She can translate." Brief surprise flitted over his face at the news that Thalia could speak Blüdhaven, but he simply nodded. He turned back to rest of the League who seemed very confused.

"Due to her time on the streets, Miss. Skilairg's speech no longer passes for proper English. Due to sentimental reasons she doesn't wish to tell us her story in Romani, the language she was just speaking. Time Turner will translate for us." The Leaguer's faces were still confused, but they nodded in understanding.

"Why was she on the streets?" Superman asked. Thalia turned to Dawn, looking very bored.

"Why 'as yer xisten 'n Gypsy Rover?" **(Why were you living as a Gypsy Rover? Gypsy way is the name of people who move all over the slums. Thalia could tell that Dawn did this because different areas in the slums of Blüdhaven have slightly different dialects, like American English compared to British English. Because she was a Gypsy Rover, Dawn's Blüdhaven is a blend of the different dialects.)**

"blood's b' spilled. 'As dark paths to tralk. Black bats ripped meh, so's nay stone."

"She said her family is dead so she didn't have another choice. She had to move around from place to place in the slums because threats kept popping up and preventing her from staying." Black Canary looked heart broken at this, she was one of the most maternal hero's, and hearing a child suffer like this was killing her inside.

"What happened to her family?" Black Canary asked.

" 'At spilled yer blood?" Thalia translated. Dawn looked down at her hands, pain written across her features.

"I nay truth it. I nay read 'at placed. Nay read 'e black bat till clocks passed. Cried, and blood spilled. Meh lightning clouded 'em 'for I read it." Dawn told them quietly.

"She says she didn't mean it, that she didn't understand what happened. She didn't understand the threat until it was too late. Her power killed them before she understood it." There was silence, and then,

"What does that mean?" Superman asked.

"It means," Thalia answered in a deadly voice, "That she's a meta. And that the first time she released her power, it killed her family because she didn't know how to control it." Silence met this statement.

"What is her power?" Superman asked quietly. Thalia fixed him with a glare that made him quail under its ferocity.

"Think. What killed the Otherworldly Oddities performers?" she hissed, and then answered her own question after a pause. "The force of a nuclear missile concentrated in a ten-mile radius. That's what she can cause. You might also notice, she hasn't used it since. Think on that." There was only silence after her words.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meet the Team

**Author's Note: Thank You .Souls for reviewing! I freaking LOVE that idea! I mean, who wouldn't be intimidated by Dawn? Especially after her fight with the Joker? I now owe this story 9 chapters, I'll try to get cracking on them! There are now 3 spots for favorites and reviews and 5 spots for follows! I also have now hit over 1,000 views! I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE THE REVIEWSERS EVEN MORE! 3 Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh… Blackmail doesn't work on Batman… I can't get anything good… and he threatened Superman with kryptonite when I almost got him to cave with that picture of him and the magical flying monkey. Maybe that's why Superboy hates monkeys? Repressed memories? Why is it so hard to get ownership of Young Justice?**

**Normal POV**

After the awkward silence that followed Thalia's scolding, the interrogation resumed. The questions about how she lived, why she stole, who taught her, painted a tragic picture of loneliness and woe. Finally, the last question, that everyone wanted to hear the answer to, was asked.

"Why did you kill?" Superman asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"How ye' give the reaper black bats cores?" Thalia translated for Dawn. Dawn closed her eyes and bowed her head, the black waves of her hair covering her face. If you ignored the wheelchair and the scars visible on her hands, the only real skin visible, then she looked like a normal little girl, lost and afraid.

"I gift the reaper pure cores. I no purer 'an 'e black bats. But I, I claim t' wash me core, 'ey dirty theirs. 'En the reaper knocks down me door, I aint dulling teeth." Dawn told them, sure in herself, but subdued.

"She's killed innocent people. She's already no better than the ones she fights. But she's trying to redeem herself; they're just soaking their hands in more innocent blood. When death comes knocking, she won't pull punches." Thalia translated for all those who didn't speak Blüdhaven. There was a silence after this, not the one after Thalia's scolding, full of shame and uncertainty, but a thoughtful one, one of heavy decisions and diverging paths.

"I think," Wonder Woman began, "that we can put the deaths down as self-defense. They certainly only seem to appear at times when the fight was difficult, and Dawn herself just testified to avoiding killing unless she was in danger." There were nods and murmurs of assent. Black Canary stood up and gave Dawn a warm smile.

"I think you should meet the team." Black Canary told her, "They did have a role in saving you after all." After Thalia had translated for Dawn, she nodded and was wheeled out of the room. Martian man hunter turned to Black Canary,

"You had another reason for sending her to meet Young Justice, did you not?" Black Canary nodded, not bothering to deny it as her eyes remained fixed on the door Dawn had just exited,

"That girl has spent nearly her entire life alone and fighting for survival with no real friends, knew no one her own age. This will be good for her. I think she's long overdue for some friends."

(Awesomeness line break!)

Dawn on the other hand, was getting extremely pissed off by the young heroes. 'Why did I agree to this again?' she asked herself, her eye twitching and a headache forming.

"FUCKING FINAL CLOCKED! I NAY MIRRIOR YER TOUNGE!" She shouted at the redheaded speedster, "SEW YER GAP AND NAY RUCKLE YER WAGGER! I NAY MIRRIOR!" **(The first word is pretty self-explanatory. Final clocked- last, list time. "For the fucking last time! I don't know your language! So close your mouth and shut up!')** The team just looked at her blankly. Thalia sighed,

"She just said that she doesn't understand your language so shut up. With several more words and much ruder though. I think you annoyed her." The team was staring now, and Dawn looked VERY close to losing it. Most of the team seemed scared of her, none of them trusted her- except possibly Robin, but that wasn't really trust. They did get along pretty well though. Wally had been interrogating her for the past ten minuets, and even if Dawn understood normal English, he was going WAY too fast to be understood. She seriously felt like ripping these kids to pieces. If she wasn't confined to the wheelchair, there would probably already be some bruises and unplanned naps. The whole team- except Robin- was acting like they were walking on eggshells around her. Other than Wally, he was being suspicious, mistrustful and annoying. Even if she couldn't understand the words, body language and tone of voice were easy. Artemis rolled her eyes,

"She can't speak proper English because slang corrupted it, right?" Thalia nodded, "then just use a notepad and write down what you want to say." Wally brightened,

"That's a brilliant idea!" he crowed, racing off to get writing materials. He then rushed back and wrote down, a bit sloppily, 'How old are you?' He figured he'd get the easier questions out of the way first. Dawn studied the notepad, and then blushed dully.

"I nay mirror leaf scribbles." She told them quietly.

"What?" Wally asked. Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes again,

"She's illiterate." Was the brisk reply. Kaldur sighed; this was going to take a long time.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I had a stress related breakdown recently and couldn't even LOOK at my computer and my teachers have been killing me! I drowned under all the work and died, but all my unfinished business (mainly fan fiction) prevented me from moving on. You have any idea how hard it is to type with ectoplasm fingers? Not. Easy. Thank you .Souls for your faithful review! I'm sorry I couldn't meet your request to update… T.T Also thanks to kiatwinklestar for following! I appreciate it! I now owe you guys ten chapters… I have to catch up… There are now four slots for following, four for favorites and two for reviews! The deal is nearly at an end. Maybe I'll make a new one when it's over… Well, you have to fill the slots to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to blackmail Dr. Fate into giving me ownership after I died by forcing him to do all my homework or else I'd leave it undone and that would cause chaos, but he pointed out that if chaos got an advantage every time a kid didn't do their homework he'd have no chance. He did give me the ability to type though… what can I say? That is one daunting pile of homework.**

**Chapter 13 (Ooh… Unlucky)- Understand**

**Normal POV**

Wally was not pleased with the new team addition. She thought she could just waltz in here, pretty as you please, and not even give a name other than Armageddon? An age? School level? Hometown?! Sure, Rob was secretive, but this girl was uncanny. And apparently, she couldn't understand a word he said. Figured. He was pretty sure the illiteracy thing was just to avoid answering questions. Please, like in this day and age someone her apparent age couldn't READ. Education at that level, even third world ones, was a basic right. Even if they didn't learn anything beyond, they learned the alphabet. Had this girl lived under a rock her whole life? And everyone else just went along with it! She didn't know all the hard work he and the others on the young justice team had done to get recognized, and she got a free pass? Where was the justice their mentors were always lecturing about? Not to mention she killed! How did she get away with this? Deep in a repressed corner of his mind, there was a mutter about her fight with the Joker, but he squashed it. Righteous anger was much more appealing.

"Why is she in a wheelchair anyway?" Wally snapped rudely at Time Turner, when had she gotten so cozy with Armageddon. Man, that was a mouthful. She'd need a nickname. Maybe Don? No! She wasn't staying! Stop thinking like that!

"She was recently in surgery to replace several of her bones with metal ones. She doesn't have the muscle needed to move her limbs well yet." Time Turner replied simply. The rest of the team gaped.

"Why?" Wally sneered, "She not good enough for a normal skeleton?" Artemis slapped him on the back of his head.

"Idiot!" she admonished.

"That wasn't very sensitive Wally." M'gann frowned slightly. Dawn tugged on Time Turner's sleeve,

" 'Ey greed mirror 'ut me fog?" She asked, unsurely.

**(Greed means want, want to; fog means something, unclear or unspecified. Something that confuses you. "They want to know something?")** Time Turner lifted an eyebrow,

"Ye mirror 'ey tongue? In little clocks?" **(You understand what they're saying? After so little time?)**

"Shattered. I… good? 'ith waging tongues." **("A little. I'm… good? With spoken languages." She questioned good because she didn't say it in Blüdhaven, she's trying to use Standard English.)** Time Turner nodded encouragingly and turned back to the team.

"Her bones had been broken too many times." Time turner told Wally coldly, "They were about to give out." M'gann gasped,

"Oh no! Is she ok? Hasn't anyone noticed this before? What about her parents? They must be worried… and they should have noticed something like this! A mentor? They should have kept something like that from happening!" Time Turner closed her eyes and sighed, preparing herself to answer, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked with confusion at Dawn, whose face was screwed up in concentration.

"P-parents? Mentor?" Dawn spoke, slowly, sounding out each syllable. The team stared at her, breathless, "Blood? Doozy Shadow?" she asked Time Turner, who nodded that yes, those were the Blüdhaven translations. "P-parents…" she wrinkled her forehead again, as if searching for a word, "dead. No… mentor." She was thinking again, everyone was still watching, "A-alone. I… 'as alone." M'gann looked about ready to burst into tears, and the rest of the team was looking rather grave, Wally turned to time Turner,

"I thought she couldn't speak?" he asked.

"She could always _speak_," Time Turner replied, "Just not your language. She wants to learn, to communicate. If she can, we would be her first real friends ever, the first people she's trusted since she was six. And she's not really learning a new language, she's remembering an old one." Wally fell silent, thinking; maybe… just maybe, he could understand Don a little bit better now.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY for not updating! My computer has gone all crashy (stupid me bein all tech challenged. Try to send an email and crash the whole system) and I've been REALLY busy. Thank you L, H.W and .Souls for reviewing again! I love how you're so reliable in feed back **** 3. And your right, they probably will. Also, thank you deletebuttonizthere for favoriting and following! I now owe fifteen chapters. **_**Sigh.**_** I'll try to catch up on that. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, the second season would have no time skip.**

**Chapter 14- Questions**

**Normal P.O.V**

A week had passed since Dawn had first been introduced to the team. Dawn could now begin to stand without her wheelchair though it was tiring and she tended to fall down and stumble, and was making leaps and bounds with her English, although it was still very halted and she tended to slip back into slang when she was upset or emotionally riled. The team still treated her carefully, but seems slightly more open than before, after being around her for a week. However, they were getting rather impatient to find out about this new heroine…

"I'm just saying!" Wally hissed,

"It's none of your business Baywatch!" came the reprimanding voice.

"I just want to know!"

"Stay out." Artemis hissed, "It's her life and her secrets."

"Come on!" Wally begged, "Even Rob isn't this secretive! I have so many questions! Like her real name, or how she got that scar on her cheek, or why she chose to protect Blüdhaven, or how she lived, how her parents died! Rob at least tells us about his fights in Gotham, we don't even know that much! If we want to be able to trust Don on this team, we need some information." Artemis crinkled her brow, she WAS curiouse, but everyone had secrets. Don (Wally's nickname had caught on quickly) needed to tell them these things herself. Just then, Don herself walked in.

"Speak of the devil and the devil will come." Artemis muttered under her breath.

"Don!" Wally cried, speeding over in a blur, "I had some questions I wanted to ask." Don stared at him for a moment, picking apart what he'd said.

"What is it?" she asked slowly, sounding out the words.

"What's your name?" again, Don was slow to answer.

"Dawn." She finally told him.

"No, not your nickname, your _real_ name."

"Dawn" she repeated. Wally was starting to look annoyed.

"No, not Don, the name your parents gave you."

"Dawn." The answer came again. Wally threw up his hands.

"Fine!" he shouted, very agrivated, "be that way." He then ran off. Don turned to Artemis in confusion.

"Why he boilin'?" Artemis had to think for a moment before she realized Don was asking why Wally was mad.

"Well, you did refuse to answer his question. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Artemis told her. Don just looked more confused.

"But- I did. I named Dawn. Like the sun, Dawn Skilairg." Artemis was stumped. Like the sun? Then it hit her- daybreak. D-A-W-N, not D-O-N. That was confusing. She snickered at Wally, only Baywatch would give Don a nickname that sounded exactly the same as her real name.

"Don't worry" she told Don, still snickering, "He'll get over it. Wanna talk for a bit? Baywatch isn't the only one with questions, an I'd like to get to know you. If you don't want to answer something, you don't have to. I won't get mad, unlike that idiot." Don and Artemis waked away together, unaware of the stupidity Wally was about to commit out of curiosity.

**Line break of pure awesomeness!**

Wally wanted answers. And the only way he could think of getting them was to go to the source, Don's home; Blüdhaven. He had no idea hoe Blüdhaven was going to give him answers, only that it would. It wasn't until he was jumped in the alley that he started to think that this _might_ not have been the best idea.

**Haha! Cliffie! I'd write more, but I'm out of time and I haven't udated in forever anyways, so don't hate me too much.**


End file.
